


Unicorn Steter plot bunny

by DabbleInDrabble



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mates, Unicorn Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabbleInDrabble/pseuds/DabbleInDrabble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short Drabble on if Stiles was secretly a Unicorn and Peter was his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unicorn Steter plot bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short plot bunny that I might flesh later.

Starts after Gerards crap. The Alpha pack is in town, but so are a few other monsters. Stiles knows that he's a unicorn, and so does Scott, but they don't tell anyone else. Scott has attempted to ride Stiles in his equine form but Stiles has angrily refused each time.

Stiles and Peter grow closer because they are nominated to be on a team for patrolling rounds. Stiles complains, but Scott is too busy moping over Allison leaving to care/help.

Peter is a giant pervy creep during their patrols because he's always been able to tell that Stiles is his mate, and he wants Stiles. Stiles could always tell that Peter is his mate too, but he doesn't want him because Peter has always been the bad guy, so either he doesn't react to Peter's flirting or he gets angry/embarrassed by Peter's attention and leaves.

Derek actually feels bad for Peter, who, now that he's sane, is suffering from a lack of affection from his mate. Derek knows that stiles would be good for Peter which is why he paired them up, hoping that Stiles would start to at least get along with Peter, but Stiles doesn't. Peter gets weaker, and on one of their patrols he doesn't notice a monster until Stiles shoves him out of the way and is grievously injured by the attacking monster. Stiles has secretly warmed up to Peter, which is why he protected him. He Actually likes the zombie wolf, and knows that Peter would be dead if he hadn't shoved him away, so he's glad that he did.

Peter flips his shit and in a feral rage he tears the monster in half. Peter then rushes over to Stiles desperate to save him, only to see that he's already up and healed. Stiles refuses to explain despite Peter's snarling. Scott shows up and tries to get Peter to let go of Stiles, but he has Stiles in a tight hug and refuses to until Stiles tells him how he survived.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants this, message me, otherwise just know that it's gonna be awhile before I get back to this.


End file.
